BlackjackCF
}} |} Nation Information Ultima is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 451 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ultima work diligently to produce Wheat and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Ultima has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ultima allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ultima believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ultima will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Aquatic Brotherhood BlackjackCF joined The Aquatic Brotherhood after refusing to join an alliance for about 2 weeks. She had been swamped with private messages from many alliances, promising her wealth, aid, growth, glory from "the best alliance". When she received a simple PM from TAB, asking her if she needed help on Cyber Nations. Blackjack knew immediately that this was the alliance she wanted to join. After inquiring her TAB recruiter, LeVentNoir, a bit more about CN and TAB, she finally headed to the website to join up. After achieving full membership at TAB, she began work as a diplomat, tech farmer, and a journalist. Then BlackjackCF became TAB's Triumvir of State in TAB's 7th Triumvirate, Deputy Chief Ambassador, Deputy Coordinator, Centurion, and Diplomat. Pendulum After TAB, BlackjackCF started the alliance of Pendulum on the White Sphere with Grand Duke Nevsky and became its first Consul. After 2 weeks of existence, Pendulum's numbers rapidly grew to 32 and still continues to climb. Then, Pendulum's numbers peaked at 47 members and about 450K. BlackjackCF suffered some problems in real life and had to step down as Consul and was replaced by Sargun. Nevsky left Pendulum soon after and Pendulum government suffered from inactivity. Finally, Pendulum was disbanded on December 21, 2008. Zenith After Pendulum, BlackjackCF was graciously welcomed into Zenith by its triumvirate and government. She still is there now, taking part in the Ministry of Finance, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and the Ministry of Domestic Affairs. She was appointed the Domestic Affairs Deputy by Skippy, and then replaced him as the Minister of Domestic Affairs following his absence. The Return to TAB On April 22, 2009 with Brian Reimer and KaiserMartens, BlackjackCF, under the name of "The Entente" mass departed from Zenith to join up once again in The Aquatic Brotherhood. They were much dissatisfied with the decision that Zenith had made in the Karma War. Category:Member of Zenith Category:Individuals